ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! XD Chapter-005
"Burning Light, Go Light Knight Alexander" is the fifth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! XD. It is released in July 25, 2012. Plot The Duel continues featuring Yuya, Karson, and Tai against Leo, Orion, and Corvus. The protagonists are having a hard time with the Duel while the antogonist are having the upper hand. In the end, Tai, Karson, and Yuya has won and found out the three robbers once took top 16 in a "Duel Monsters Brawl". Duel Leo: "Galaxy Star Blade" face-up(3000/2000). One set card. Life Points:2000. Orion: No cards. Life Points:4000 Corvus: One set card. Life Points:4000 Karson: No cards. Life Points:2700 Tai: "Atlantic Sea Neptune" face-up(3000/2500). One set card. Life Points:3500 Yuya: "Light Knight Shield" face-up defense(0/100). Life Points:1100 Continued from Last Chapter............... Turn 8 Karson: Set one monster face-down. Set one card face down and ends his turn. Turn 9 Orion: Summons "Sun Star"(1850/100) and attacks Karson's monster(1000/1000). He sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 10 Tai: He summons "Atlantic Sea Javelin"(1900/1500). He uses its effect to Special Summon one level 4 or lower "Atlantic Sea" monster from his Deck and affects Orion too. Tai summons "Atlantic Sea Ninja"(1500/100) and Orion summons "Common Star"(100/100). Tai overlays Ninja and Javelin to summon "Atlantic Sea Queen"(2950/2550). He attacks Common Star but Orion activates "Negate Attack". He ends his turn. Turn 11 Corvus: He tributes both of Orion monsters to summon "Atlantic Sea Dragonic"(3000/2500). He attacks Karson directly but he activates "Quip Ability", giving Yuya his Equip Spell "United We Stand. Corvus:(2700->0). He ends his turn. Turn 12 Yuya: He activates the effect "Light Knight Guardian"(100/2700). Since he only controls Defense position monsters, he can Special Summon it but its Defense is cut in half. He tributes his Shield along with Guardian to summon "Light Knight Blader"(2500/2000). He attacks Orion directly with Blader. Orion:(4000->1500). He sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Turn 13 Leo: He tributes "Meditation Star" to summon "Star Ghoul"(0/0). He attacks with Galaxy Star Blade on Light Knight Blader but Yuya activates "Half Unbreak". Blader can't be destroyed by battle and damage is cut in half until the End Phase. Yuya:(1100->850). He activates the "Star Ghoul" effect allowing him to attack again by paying half his Life Points. Leo:(2000->1000). He attacks the same target and Half Unbreak's effect continues. Yuya:(850->600). He ends his turn. Turn 14 Tai: He tributes his two Xyz Monsters to summon "Atlantic Sea Overdoom"(3500/2800). He attacks Orion directly but Leo ativates his "Battle Fader" from his hand. He Special Summons it in Defense mode and the Battle Phase ends. Tai sets one card face-down. Turn 15 Orion: He discards "Star King" to Special Summon "Star Queen"(2000/2000). He uses Queen's effect allowing him destroy up to two cards on the field by paying half his Life Points. Orion:(1500->750). He uses the effect of Star Queen to destroy "Atlantic Sea Overdoom" and Tai's set card. He uses the effect of Star King to add one "Star" from his Deck to his Hand. He uses the Spell "Star Triumph" to double his Star Queen's Attack but destroying it during the End Phase. He attacks Tai directly. Tai:(3500->0). He ends his turn. Turn 16 Yuya: He tributes his "Light Knight Blader" to Special Summon "Light Knight Alexander"(3000/2500). He activates its effect. He can destroy all monsters face-up on the field except this card as he has less than 1000 Life Points. Next he activates the Spell Card "Omega Blast" allowing him to summon one "Conquest Warriors" monster from his deck. He summons "Sylvia, Light Knight Synchron"(300/300). He activates "United We Stand" raising Alexander's attack points by 800 for each monster he controls(3000->4600). Since he controls another "Light Knight" monster, Alexander can attack all opponents but must pay half his Life Points to attack with Alexander. Alexander attacks Leo directly. Yuya:(600->300) Leo:(1000->0). He then attacks Orion direcly with Alexander. Yuya:(300->150) Orion:(1500->0). He attacks Corvus with Alexander. Yuya:(150->75) Corvus:(4000->0). Yuya, Tai, and Karson wins! Next Chapter................. Category:Chapters